Barbas
Barbas is the demon of fear, making him a powerful upper level demon. He can see a persons greatest fear, and then turns it against them, either literally scaring his victims to death with illusions or manipulating them into doing what he wants. He is an ancient demon having lived thousands of years He originally appeared on Earth every thirteen hundred years on Friday 13th for twenty four hours. If Barbas could kill thirteen unmarried witches before midnight, then he would be able to walk the earth for eternity. This later changed as he started appearing much more frequently, his first vanquish to purgatory having potentially broken the cycle. To defeat Barbas, overcoming your greatest fear is essential. The Charmed Ones managed to vanquish him four times throughout the course of the series, all by overcoming their greatest fears and using spells/potions, though he later found a way to come back and escape from purgatory each of the first three times. The last time we see him being vanquished came with assistance from the Avatars' manipulations, as well as the sisters and Leo hunting him down for helping Gideon target Wyatt. Notable fears Appendicies :(Book of Shadows text) :The Demon of Fear, also known as Barbas, :appears on earth once every 1300 years on a Friday :the 13th for twenty four hours. His appearance is :attributed to the universal convergence of negative :energies as derived from astrological charts. He :derives his life force by feeding off the fears of :witches. If he can kill 13 unmarried female :witches before the stroke of midnight on the 13th :he will be able to break free from his eternal :bonds and walk the earth for eternity. :A witch's only defense is to identify and then :release her greatest fears. Do not rely on your :wicca powers for defence, for in the face of your :greatest fear, those powers are paralyzed. :To let go of your fear, trust in the greatest :of all powers. :Thanks for letting them into your heart. Notes * The first version of this page was sold in 2009 but was not a back-up page. In season 2/season 3, back-ups from the book's pages were made. Three other back-ups have been sold as well; Vinceres' second half, the Charm of Multiplicity page, the Deflection page, the Banshee page, the Dark Priestesses page and the Ice Cream Man & The Nothing pages. Parallel World In the episode 'It's A Bad, Bad, Bad, Bad World', in the opposite world, the girls went to see its version of Barbas, the demon of hope. Victims ;Season 1 - From Fear to Eternity * Tanjella, burried alive in an earthquake * Zoe, trapped in a circle of fire. ;Season 2 - Ms. Hellfire * D. Greaney * S. Cockerell * C. Herndon * R. Montesano * S. Petty * R. Napoli * I. Chee * B. Reardon * P. Chillet Trivia The names of Hellfire's list are all names from crew members; Deborah Greaney, Scott Cockerell, Roger Montesano, Rick Napoli, Betty Reardon and others. Appearances Barbas appeared in a total of 7 episodes throughout the course of the series. ;Season 1 :From Fear to Eternity ;Season 2 :Ms. Hellfire ;Season 5 :Sympathy For The Demon ;Season 6 :Crimes And Witch-Demeanors :It's A Bad, Bad, Bad, Bad World Part 1 :It's A Bad, Bad, Bad, Bad World Part 2 ;Season 7 :A Call To Arms Category:Demons Category:Magical beings Category:Evils Vanquished Category:Book of Shadows Category:Upper-Level Demons